


Monody of the Poet

by Team2ROK



Series: Amethyst Academy [1]
Category: Amethyst Academy, No Fandom
Genre: (some of the characters hadn't even shown up yet), Angst, Bad Ending, Future Fic, High School, Tags Contain Spoilers, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, prone to editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team2ROK/pseuds/Team2ROK
Summary: When your average 15-year-old magic-user Kanon Kuroda is admitted into the world-famous magic school 'Amethyst Academy', she didn't realize that all sorts of bizarre events would head her way.
Series: Amethyst Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898173
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, fellow readers.  
> I'm KIRA from Team2ROK and I'm glad to be able to present you this piece of work we worked hard on.  
> Constructive criticism welcomed.  
> (English isn't our first language so sorry for the mistakes we may have made.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello! KIRA here and thanks so much for dropping by to read our first work.  
> This is our first attempt at writing such a long story so please do generously drop some tips (and comments) down in the comments!  
> Alright, all things settled.  
> Let's go!

1st of September, 8:55 a.m.

‘It's a brand new day! Time to get up!’

The sun was shining, birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Truly a nice day indeed.

I sprang out of my comfortable, fluffy bed in the Dormitory after looking at the alarm clock next to it.

As I was getting my clothes ready, a ‘ping’ went off on my phone.

Upon unlocking it a text message from my best bud Nicole was seen.

“Already at the school, Ka-chan where u at?”

Gotta go fast.

I locked the door and dashed to the main building of the school.

It was the moment when I saw it's front gate I knew that I am going to have one hell of an adventure in this school—

“Amethyst Academy for Magically Gifted Juveniles.”

‘Oh, hi Nicole.’

‘Kanon~ You’re almost late~’

Welp, I think she’s the only one who wears her uniform properly.

Even I wore a hoodie over my shirt haha.

I didn’t even bother tying up my hair, and yet she did.

‘Come on, let’s go! we don’t have all day!’ She dragged me by my arm into the school concourse.

I mentally groaned.

* * *

1st of September, 9:15 a.m.

I got to my main room and found our main room teacher sitting on our desk, with a few chalks hovering behind her writing:

“WELCOME TO CLASS 1A” adorned with little flowers.

No shit Sherlock, we ALL know this is 1A, and I don’t need introductions.

I picked a seat next to Nicole and sat down.

‘First, let’s start with self-introductions!’ The teacher said smiling.

‘I’m Ms Amala Kumar, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher from now on!’

‘Now, Let’s start with that lovely girl with light blue hair first!’

Oh god no.

I stood up, and with carefully trained posture and tonality, I spoke.

‘Hello. My name is Kanon Kuroda but you can refer to me as Kanon. My powers are…’ I realized that I probs shouldn’t show it full off right now, so yeah, imma just melt a cup for now. ’Acidic Touch.’ I said as I melted a cup into a black puddle.

It's kinda strange that I can use abilities I normally don't have.

Gasps and murmuring could be heard around the room.

‘Anyways~ I hope that we can have a good year studying together!’

I ended the self-introduction with a smile.

‘Next~’

Nicole confidently stood up.

‘I’m Chan Mong Kei, an exchange student from Hong Kong, but you can refer to me as Nicole. My powers are... ‘ she mind-controlled a passer-by to dance a jig, earning bouts of cheers and clapping, ‘Brainwashing, and I will NOT tell you much of my precious skill JUST YET.’

She sat down with a huff.

Next was a guy wearing all sorts of steampunk accessories on his plain uniform, and a pair of (still steampunk) glasses.

‘I’m Kouichi Hajime, and I can bend metals by will.’

I heard that he's a famous artisan, maybe he can help me make something... useful?

‘I’m Hiraku Ichihara and I can turn invisible.’ A nerdy boy blandly stated and sat down without using his power.

Awww man, I was expecting him to turn invisible!

‘Greetings. I am Ayane Kurosawa and my power of usage is that of Chemical Generation.’

She glanced at the molten cup, sighed and made another cup out of military-grade steel.

Phew, thank god someone can fix that.

‘Greetings, I’m Hibiki Akimoto and I can make good food out of sheer magic :).’

He said that as he conjured a plate of (still steaming) fried rice.

Wow, never had to worry about canteen food anymore!

‘I’m Mao Matsura and my power is Art manipulation.’

Saying this, she took a smoothie out of a photo she was holding and started sipping it as if to say that it’s safe to consume. 

She can be REAL strong if she uses her powers accordingly…

‘I’m Katsumi Akiba and nah, I'm just a pretty normal student.’

... Explain your power please, I need that for... purposes.

‘I’m Haruko Nakano and I need to sleep...’

Mate, so what’s your power? Ahhh nevermind, it should be about (not getting) sleep.

‘Hello everyone! I’m Harune Minami and my ability is voice manipulation!’

Thank god she didn't decide to scream our bloody eardrums off…

‘I’m Hikaru Kurokawa and I can control shadows.’

Hmm… I mean, it CAN be very strong, but it's probably weak as well.

‘I’m Jolanda Belladonna and my ability is Weapon Creation.’ An emo-looking girl said as she was polishing her shiny-as-heck hunting knife.

Wow. Just, wow. Dude, are you an assassin of some sort or?

‘I’m Masako Aosora and I can change appearance passively!’

A girl with tan skin said as she (pretty much) shapeshifts into a teenage guy.

‘Hmmm… I guess that’s one of your friends if I’m not mistaken.‘

‘And I’m Adelyte Albrechtfrom Germany! I can manipulate games!’

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket, so I excused myself to the washroom and checked it.

You know using your phone in class may very well get you a black mark, right?

'Maboroshi'

Hey Mayo

I heard that one of 'Them' is trying to find info about ya

As a hacker and a friend of yours,

I can keep your digital data encrypted,

but that’s all I can do :shrug:

_No worries, mate_

_I will take care of that_

_Just send their data to me_

_(also don't call me by this nickname again please)_

-Ok Mayo

-CK11_Profile.PDF

_Thanks, brah_

_(_ _?_ _also do you wanna die)_

-Haha Maybe

_I swear to God I'll murder you in your sleep_

-Nah you won't

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket.

M... is just being cocky as always, huh?

I returned to the classroom only to see the dudes wreaking havoc in the classroom.

like, wtf?

And when I told them about that they took it too personally.

And proceeded to roast my arse off.

Geez, no need to be so aggressive.

So yeah, I just acted like everything is fine for the rest of the day.

Boring minigames, Boring briefings. 

The only thing interesting is probably the time I decided to prank Hibiki and he shoved a plate of lasagna on my face while laughing.

Now I’m worried about that guy’s sanity.

* * *

1st September, 9:00 pm

So I’m back in my dormitory with Hayate Tachibana. 

I'm kinda inspired by today's events so maybe I'll write a fic series off that.

Here you go, the classic workaholic 'Mayotta'.

* * *

2nd of September, 7:55 am

Last night wasn’t particularly eventful -Scrap that, there was a dude downstairs blasting Axium Crisis on FULL VOLUME AT 3 AM.   
(Don’t ask why I know that-- I was bored so I searched that up...)  
(also if they do that again I'll personally make sure they are dead - like that dude who ended up in a meat-pie, maybe worse.

On Chemistry Lesson I decided to do something interesting-- and by interesting, I mean blowing the lab up. (sorry, bros in 1B)

At recess, I decided that looking at the files would be a good idea, so I decided to sneak a look at them.

...

Hmm, so he is... One of us?

Honestly, I’m still kinda shocked why he can be that strong.

As the bells signalling the end of recess rang, I decided that I should know more about them.

After all, knowledge is power.

* * *

3rd September, 4:00 pm

I decided that I should probably join a club earlier so that I can get a better spot, so yeah. I joined the Biology Society and turns out that not a lot of people want to join it. I wonder why...

And Nicole decided that she would join the Drama club.  
I wanted to, but it was full ;w;  
Next year I guess.

Better start writing Chapter one or else my editor will kill me, yeah.

* * *

4th September, 1:00 pm

Now it’s 1A’s (our) first Magic Usage lesson! Yay...

(AN IT IS SUNNY AS HECK WHY)

Now as the teacher told us to fight each other using ONLY magic, I sighed and decided that I am gonna fight them using one of my specialities--Tentacles.  
(No, not tentacle hentai, you perv)

As I slammed my third opponent down with the tentacles growing out of my back I suddenly realized that maybe I can use this to lure their abilities out as well.

My first opponent is Asher and hell, was he good at dodging my tentacles. He almost lured me into falling for his laser trap, and he was talented at setting them up as well. Next time I may need to use my tentacles to ‘fly’ over them.

My second opponent was, well, Kouichi. Let's say he almost fully metallized one of my tentacles (I had to cut it off holy shit), and I did find out that he has WAY more agility than I had expected. His power allows him to ambush and attack easily, and he, having a small stature, can easily dodge most of my wide-ranged attacks.

My third opponent was surprisingly another one of the Gifteds. This time it’s Mao… welp, imma deal with her quickly.

As I thought about that, a huge-ass paintbrush slammed it onto my face and almost knocked me over. what.

I groaned and decided to go hard on her, snatching the paintbrush from her and snapping it in half. (I know she has multiple of them, this is the one she uses for practice)

When I lifted her and was ready to slam her down to the ground, I swore I could see her smile.

Nothing interesting afterwards other than chilling at our dorm watching anime with Hayate while eating ice cream.

* * *

5th of September, 2:00 pm

Today was uneventful…

Asked Hayate for more info on the Gifteds.

welp, another stressful day.

Give me a bit of time and I’ll be fine.

* * *

6th September, 3:00 pm

YAY SATURDAY!

soo now I just decided to chill in my room and finish my first project: Code Alpha.  
(yea it’s a book series)

Code Alpha allows the user to read people’s abilities and copy them, however for a limited duration of time. (this is a commission for Masako…)

So yeah, here it is! (*It’s actually an action series…*)

(Needa thank Hayate for helping to reply all the fanmail from my readers <3)

* * *

7th September, 9:34 pm

Welp, not much happened today.

SHIT, I STILL HAVE 5 REPORTS-

* * *

8th September, 11:00 pm

School day.  
I just decided that going to the public bathroom at 3 am would be a good idea so yeah, I did.

And saw Mao standing there looking angry as hell.

Well shit.

So yeah, she pretty much corners me into revealing my true powers: so I showed her, LITERALLY.

soo yeah, my power (very conveniently or not, I don't really know) activates and it pretty much rendered Mao unconscious. (had to call the ambulance for that)

And that became the talking material for the 'cool' kids.

Now everyone knows my abilities.

(panicking intensifies)

I need to sleep.

Not finishing my project today.

* * *

9th September

[DATA LOST]

* * *

10th September, 3:00 pm

Welp, yeah, shit happens. Hayate did try to make me feel better by a Discord Midnight Chat though.

Anyways, I should go back to class. Hayate and Nicole's waiting.

* * *

11th September, 11:30 pm

So now I’m sitting in my room, skimming through the updated data of the Gifteds when Hayate called out:  
‘Rainbow, there’s a fanmail for you! A riddle!’

\---

Hello, I’m… a fan of your book.. (53-f#@8hH^. I like it a lot.. @*&e $rO P)f15&

Enough of this small talk owo already, here’s the topic : 

‘Czkwo Etkuku ku qpg qh oa umknnu.’ 

Good Luck.

From: Kozart-11 (I assumed It’s Mozart-11)

\---

Hmm… so one of the Gifteds just decided to send me a riddle?  
maybe I can give them a harder one… (laughing evilly)

I spent no time in solving the riddle (The answer is ‘Axium Crisis is one of my skills.’), and to those who don't know how to solve the riddle, the keyword is ‘two letters back’.  
(Thanks M)

Besides, the School’s sports festival is one week away, so I probs should ask whether I can use my more… pellicular skills then.

Cause you know, I want to win. I want to beat EVERYONE.

I decided to send a harder one to him…

\---

‘Dear Mozart-11,  
I have solved the riddle.  
Now I have a riddle back for you.

When you see the shining orb in the skies,  
the flowers of devotion and purity, the premise of knowledge, and the tree of Wisdom and Luck combined

Reach for the brightest star

Two steps from Hell  
and you will find the gift from heaven  
Three feet underground.

Trust me, It’s worth it.

-Yours truly,  
‘Mayotta’

\---

‘Hayate.’

‘Hm? Can’t, I’m finishing this AI.’ (mood though)

‘Ahhh… fine, sorry for disturbing you.’

I sighed and grabbed the envelope along with a shovel, and headed towards the school garden in the shroud of the night.

Man, this is gonna be a good one…

Lucky that I know some Astronomy.

UPDATE: [12/9 12:35 am] HOLY- he had found it already?!

* * *

13th September, 6:30 am

Yesterday was eventful.

First, Nicole (somehow) tripped down the stairs, then it’s [REDACTED], AND NOW WE HAVE ANOTHER MAGIC USAGE CLASS AGAIN?!

This time along with 1B… (I don’t want to face ‘Them’ again since that incident)

Man, this is gonna be HELL.

\---

Yeah, the First match was Hiraku vs Kouichi and let's say Hiraku won surprisingly.  
Don’t know that his ability even works on his clothes… I may have to listen closely to predict his location.

The second match is Asher vs Ventura and it's… a … a tie?! (I’m shocked, Asher DID improve over time)

The Third Match is Me vs Carlo, and this is my first time fighting him. 

I launched all of my tentacles towards him, but he easily dodges every single one of them.

Then loud organ music boomed over the arena, which stunned me for a little bit.

Wait, didn’t the arena NOT have speakers? Should be self-made ones then.

Then I saw him turning the knob up even further but to no avail.

I can’t… I can’t risk it. Not like last time.

I dashed towards the musician who tried to fix his broken speaker, and lifted him with one of my tentacles; then slammed him down a few times for good measure. 

I grinned as he went limp, still wrapped up in the tentacle.

Familiar music started to play around me.

Wait, isn’t that song… Axium Crisis?

‘There is … a part... of this beauty… that you won't understand...’

As I thought that I felt myself lose balance as bullets ripped their way into me, the musician smirking.

Then everything went black.

‘I win.’

…

I don’t know what happened after that battle, my eyes are just being dysfunctional and I can’t see shit.

I’ve just woken up from the anaesthesia, and everything hurts.

I feel… Vulnerable. For the first time in almost my entire life.

‘Are you ok, Kanon?’ Hayate asked worriedly.

‘Yeah, I’m fine…’

* * *

14th September, 7:00 pm

Another Sunday, another hell of a day.

Turns out my regeneration abilities had done its job well so I can go back to my dormitory today. Yay. 

So today I decided to visit Nicole.  
(she fell down the stairs, but not seriously hurt, phew)

And got cornered by Mao again.

She seems determined and dedicated to finding out info about me though.

Ahh, I probably need to explain about the picture…  
I took it. I was the owner of the picture even though they had banned it.

Well,

Let’s say that you know too much.

* * *

15th September, 9:00 pm

Wow, schoolwork is getting hard now. (everyone knows I suck at Gym okay?)

So today I decided on trying to 'speedwrite' Code Alpha under the desk, along with another poem about... well. computers and hacking.

After some modifications, I can finally send it to Hayate as it is a thank-you gift for saving my ass in the last Magic Usage class.

Today was different; Because of ‘incidents’ (I never knew there was more than ONE incident ;w;) the teacher let me and Adelyte chill at the benches and I asked her what happened right after I lost consciousness.

‘Everything went into chaos, the world seemed to be glitching; and at the next moment, you were gone.’ 

Okay, but my only functional braincell can't comprehend this shite-

‘No, what other incidents happened AFTER I lost consciousness, bruh.’ I tried to change the topic.

‘Well, I had to fight Jolanda and she pretty much rammed a vine into me, so yeah, I ended up in the hospital section with ya.’

Okay, so she got punched in the guts, great.

‘Besides, Nicole developed her own skill. Instinct, they call it.’

‘Hm? Tell me more about it.’

‘Erm… The skill is that she can practically predict the enemies’ attacks and dodge them, and it has a moderate cooldown.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Hope that we can meet at the Sports Festival, sis.’

\---

‘Heeeeey Hayateeeee.’

‘Don't you see I am making my new weapon for the Sports Festival? Stop pestering me.’

(silence)

‘Any ideas on how to name my weapon?’

‘... What about Yume-I?’

‘It’s fine actually. Okay, Yume-I it is.’

* * *

16th September, 7:00 pm

The sports Festival (aka Combat festival as quoted by the seniors) is coming, and guess who I got paired up with?

Good Ol’ Hibiki.

But hey, think on the bright side! You can see what his full abilities are like! 

And I heard that Carlo is probs gonna join the 1 vs 1 battle so I hope that I won’t be facing him.

(PS. Also made some dishes for Hibiki to use as boomerangs)

* * *

17th September, 3:00 pm

Final day before the Contest! yay.

I DID enrol in the 2 vs 2 and the 1 vs 1 contests, but I didn’t bother signing up for the 3 vs 3 one.  
(they’ll become freeriders for as long as I care.)

so yeah, I trained with Hibiki and not gonna lie, his powers are quite… offensive.

(As a tanker (?) character I have to admit that he is definitely a fighter )

Anyways, I was only permitted to use my book-related magic and skills (other than the tentacles), so I was a tad bit disappointed.

Eh, my pen-throwing skills are very good already.

And, in this form, it promises more accurate magic use.

So I regard it as a win-win.

Gotta go and discuss tactics with Hibiki now. 

-Chapter 1 End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sports Fest, and Kanon had to join just because she lost a bet.  
> What is going to happen in this battle of magic and tactics?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> KIRA from Team 2ROK again and thank you for dropping by (again) to read our creation!  
> Anyways, let's go everyone.

18th September, 7:00 pm  
Wow, I never expected the Sports Fest to be THAT exciting.

(Yeah, I had to join the 1 vs 1 because I lost a fucking bet to Hayate ;w;)  
and guess what?  
First round of 1 vs 1:  
Top 10 Anime betrayals (aka me vs Nicole)  
Ahh shit.

So she wanted to brainwash me from the start (I can see it, I’m her friend for some years already) as I can’t actually dodge so… what?

Did I get freed again?

Wait, yeah, Normalcy. Phew.

Oh, guess she didn’t have my profile then. (doge)

(One of my skills are buff and debuff-cancelling, which includes brainwashing somehow)

I didn’t even hesitate to use my tentacles to try and snatch her, and this time I DID practice aiming before the competition (I forgot to write it here AGAIN). So yeah,

I did hit her and knocked her off balance.

A black cylinder fell out of her hands. Interesting. Remote control of people’s minds?

But then she (somehow) sensed my desire to just end the fight already and tried to talk me into giving up.

‘Look, you definitely don’t want us to get hurt, right?’ Stab.‘Just give up, you can’t risk it!’ Another stab.  
‘You can’t do it.’ Another one.  
‘Just give up, a lot of people already did.’ Another.  
‘JUST LEAVE!’ Another…

‘No… I can’t.’ I won’t give up. Even if it means dying.

‘Wha?’ She appears… shocked?

‘I can’t lose. I have to prove to the world that…’  
‘It is nothing but a story written by yours truly, Rainbownyan.’

-Fictionalia_PROTOTYPE-Activated-

She seemed shocked at the statement, then buried her head into her knees as if she was having a mental breakdown.  
After several long minutes later, she was deemed unable to fight and was carried offstage as she was still breaking down.

I know about the side effects of the ability, but it's the first time I actually felt sorry for using it.  
After all, it is the truth.

The second match is me vs Ayane.  
Man, that girl is scary when it comes to tactics.

She loves diverting my attention towards her weaker attacks and then slamming me into those big-ass metal chunks, but yeah, I somehow dodged most of them?  
(I mean I am quite lucky but… how???)  
… And yeah, she somehow tripped on my tentacles and had a concussion on the concrete floor.  
(Man, how did you do that?)  
So, yeah, I won?  
(though it's mostly an accident lol)

So yeah, that's the two matches of today.  
I bet Carlo also joined the match too… But why did I not see him or other 1B students?  
:thonking:  
Ahh nevermind, shoulda go to bed.

P.S. Covalence and Boomer’s abilities are quite strong according to the latest report… Hope my luck can help.

* * *

19th September, 5:00 pm

So yeah, today’s the 2 vs 2 group fights and I only met students from 1C and 1D; 

The only one interesting enough is probs ‘The Supernatural Duo’ warning us of ‘Boomer’.

So yeah, I figured his ability would be quite defensive and Covalence’s ones are offensive.

(Unlike us which were just offensive and healing...)

so yeah, time for training.

* * *

20th September, 6:00 pm

Today’s my day off and I decided to take a look at Covalence’s and Boomer’s updated files.

Aaaaaand here we go.

**Ventura Kartupelis** aka Covalence

Power: ???

Unique skill :

-Dark Power (increase speed and power greatly in a limited duration of time, but will drain lots of HP)

-Darkest Hour (absorbs light at the cost of user’s HP)

-Reborn in Darkness (recover HP when in shadows)

Preferred weapon: Crusader’s swords

Thanks, Hayate.

You really updated it, huh?

**’Boomer’**

Power: Quick Deduction-21 / Electricity Defense

Unique Skill : 

1.Quick Deduction-21 [passive]

  1. Electricity Defense [passive]



Ahh, ‘Boomer’, always (and still will be) a mystery. 

Even Hayate cannot find much information about him.

I should help Hayate on that…

(Maybe she’ll give me money for that -w-)

And I devised a plan to win them.

We need to attack ‘Boomer’ BEFORE his prediction ability is on, which means we need to clear at least half of his HP bar in less than… 21 seconds.

Hell, this would be hard.

Guess the only way out is self-sacrificing, huh.

* * *

21st September, 5:00 pm

Guess who I faced in the 1 vs 1 arena?

Mao again.

So yeah, I TRIED to avoid her combat attacks but she decided to use Cubes of Death AND her passive (IDK what's it called, nor the details) combined… Shit.

Trapped in the cube, I decided to smash the walls using my book (with a secret blade attached in the cover), but to no avail.

So yeah, I guess I could… use one of my secret abilities.

‘Hey… do you know what the colour Red represents? It represents passion, love and strength, but it also means… ‘

‘AGGRESSION and DANGER.’

-Grimoire of Bloodshed_Activated-

Thousands of bullets ripped through the air, only to strike into the ground creating a pentagram. Then it began to glow and… 

Wait, why’s it… not working?

I sighed and decided on a less direct approach to deal with this problem.

An enlarged fountain pen materialized in my hands as I rammed the cube using the pen.

Once…

Twice…

and gradually, the cube shatters like glass, leaving a shocked Mao.

‘Man, you are the first one to ram through it…’

‘Oh really? Thanks for the compliment though.’

I chuckled as I parried most of her attacks using my pen.

Wait, why do I feel numb and drowsy all of a sudden?

I pulled away from her, and the drowsiness gradually cleared.

Oh, that's why she prefers combat.

Her passive is that she can use an… Anaesthetic?

I sighed and summoned some ballpoint pens and directed them to track her down, but suddenly, a carving knife shot towards me and lodged between my shoulder blades.

Ouch.

But then, I felt something materializing on my palm:  
It's getting longer, bigger, sharper, thinner-

Until there was a transluscent dagger in my hands.

'How-' she suddenly stopped moving and stared at me in shock.

'I really don't know.' I shrugged.

'But I guess I can explain after the fight.' I sighed as I plunged the dagger into her back.

'Now we're even.'

But yeah, I guess our luck ran out in the 2 vs 2 combat team (eh, very good already)

We didn’t attack Boomer in the first 21 seconds so we got frigging annihilated by him.

It was like this: 

We were very anxious to fight 2 of the GCs since I know some of their abilities and I heard these can be OP as fuck, so when they actually walked in circles, I accidentally unleashed my tentacles (yea I wasn’t planning to use them you know… Fair melee fight) and since that that Ventura actually made a reckless move (judging by the look on the other’s face) so I decided to ‘fuck it’ and just fight dirty.

Then I decided to make the most out of it.

I just wanted to like, cause pain to others. 

That’s why ‘we’ are created, right? Haha, good joke, mate.

Then I slammed him to the ground repeatedly, while keeping my eyes on the surroundings.

‘The unworded pleadings only fuels her inspiration.’

‘aHAHAHAHA JUST DIE ALREADY!’ _WHAT IS HAPPENING--_

I lost it. Entirely at that point.

Everything is a blur there, as I let my bloodlust take control and tore through everyone’s attacks.

Then everything went black.

Welp, next time I guess.

[DIALING…]

Hello, ‘M’ here. 

Passcode?

_. _ _ Burning Dream _

Oh, hi Kanon. What brings you here?

_ I want to submit some information about ‘Covalence’ and ‘Boomer’ here. _

Huh?

_. _ _ I found some info you may find useful for these two _

_. _ _ It can be useful in the future _

Ohh, thanks.

_. _ _ Sent to your mail already _

Got it, bye!

_[CALL DISCONNNECTED]_

* * *

22nd September, 7:00 pm

Nothing special, just trying to buff up my attack range, and met some 1Cs in the 1v1 pre-finals. (Most of ‘em are pretty weak tho…)

* * *

23th and 24th September

(Yes I forgot to write yesterday, I’m too tired)

YAS I FINALLY FINISHED CODE ZER0 FOR KOUICHI   
IT TOOK ME 2 WHOLE YEARS (don't ask, I’ve been writing it since Elementary School, so it's my first project I guess?)   
Longest one so far…

Hope my readers love it :3

* * *

25th September, 5:00pm

Guess what?   
I actually got second place in the 1v1 battle!

(Well, it’s an accomplishment already; I’m crap at Gym ya know…)

So yea, here’s the battle.

Well, let's say I got the upper hand in the first half of the battle.

I actually managed to deplete over 40% of her HP without using any abilities (wow man)

But I underestimated her power.

I screamed out in agony as she extracts my deepest, darkest memories and injects them right back into me.

Please… No.  Not the experiments AGAIN.

Nononononono…  They all had suffered. Because of me.

I cried out in pure hatred and agony as black tears streamed down my cheeks.

I slowly feel myself getting corrupted by my grief and hate.

'Greetings, Partner.'

All I saw was just… one fucking blur.

In the end, I realized…

No matter how far I ran from my demons, 

they always have a way of finding me again.

(P.S. Nicole and Asher won due to the opponents not being able to compete, but it seems a bit fishy there. You sure about that, bro?)

(P.P.S. Luckily Hayate isn’t badly injured, but yeah, she still seems shocked back from the fight with Carlo. I wonder what did she find in him...)

(P.P.P.S. Why is there a friggin energy sphere up at the residential building?! [21:10])

* * *

26th September, 11:30 am

I just decided to go out to like, congratulate Nicole on her win or something, but when I went into her dorm, I saw her playing ‘Undercooked’ with Asher-san and ‘Covalence’.   
Like, man, is it allowed for guys to gain access into the girl’s dorm?

Ahh nevermind, guess I’ll join 'em since it's gonna be awkward if it’s like this lol.

So yeah, I pretty much spent the entire day playing games with them and I got to know them a LITTLE BIT more. Then we got to the kiosk to buy dinner.

(Anyways, why was my stuff moved though? Eh… Better set up a trap next time if I had the energy.)

(P.S. I need to load some abilities into my books again, this is annoying…)   
(P.P.S. AHH SHIT I LEFT THE UNFINISHED VERSION OF CODE DELTA AT NICOLE'S ROOM, dat shit’s dangerous man)

* * *

27th September, 9:00 pm

Hell finally finished my first project for my own ;w;   
Never had the time to finish it but here you go.

It's a horror novel called Normalcy inspired by one of my favourite singers.

Besides, it somehow can activate in its prototype form?   
Guess it may be stronger in its finished form.

I locked myself in the bathroom and activated the project.

[DATA LOST]

(edit: And I accidentally scratched myself on the cabinet somehow, it still hurts now)

Meh, probs should just chill out an-

WHO THE FUCK IS SCREAMING AGAIN, I HAD ENOUGH ALREADY.

Oh it's just that guy from 1D who decided to watch Saw.   
Heh, told ya that’s scary >:3

* * *

28th September, 3:00 pm

School’s boring.

Today is the club’s first meeting, and the Club leader decided to let (the three of) us survive 2 minutes of his attacks as an ‘official member test’.

Mate, WTF?

I sighed as I parried his close-quarter attacks.

wait, is he… 

I jumped backwards just as a wall of arms groped for air at where I was standing. Man, are you trying to sneak me?

‘Too slow, mate!’ I taunted him as I launched a sharpie into the wall of hands, creating an opening. 75 seconds left.

I dodged all those hands and ran straight towards the blackboard where he was standing, dodging all of those arms on the walls. I pinned his arms up with my left hand and pointed my fountain pen ‘Hamlet’ at his throat. 50 seconds left.

‘Heh, you expecting this fight to go on your side?’ He chided.

‘Wait… he’s using…’ Jolanda muttered.

‘I got it, Jo.’ I reassured her as I used my tentacles to shield myself from the scarlet bullets as I recalled his name. 10 seconds left.

‘...!’ He seemed to recognise these tentacles…?

‘Nice to meet you, Mr Oscar Tso. I’m Kanon Kuroda.’

Oscar Tso Sze Hin, the Biology master in Grade 3; he’s skilled in using summoned appendages (mainly arms) to attack his enemies. He is also popular in the school for his caring nature and soft demeanour. (I got the info from Hayate, again)

‘Huh… Interesting. Have I seen you somewhere before?’

‘We were schoolmates in elementary school, remember?’

‘Yeah. I see.’

And of course, Jolanda passed the test quite easily. She’s a soldier, you know.

The third student (one student from 1D) wasn’t quite so lucky. I chuckled in glee as he was held down by the hands on the floor and those on Oscar’s body.

‘Game Over.’

* * *

29th September, 7:00 pm

GOOD NEWS BRO!

The Drama Club Leader asked me to write the script for them asdjfksadjsfakfsd   
(sorry for the hype )   
Our school has a different genre of drama every year and this year turns out to be mystery.

Man, I’m gonna have a LOT of fun doing it…

I hope my script can be the best in YEARS, hell, even decades.

(P.S. The script’s deadline is on December 18, which is my birthday ;w;)   
(P.P.S. I wonder if they take murder mysteries though? Imma ask.)   
(P.P.P.S. They said yes)

* * *

30th September, 9:00 pm

Looking forward to the Board Game session Adelyte just invited us to tomorrow.

But schoolwork sucks, so I don't know if I will make it though.

Anyways gotta finish the math workbook.

-Chapter 2 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a Discord Server!  
> https://discord.gg/rFXBKFm  
> Join for sneak-peeks, QnAs and more!


End file.
